


Or Something Like It

by kristin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn’t cause a scene now, not when he was a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Something Like It

Victor looked out of the ambulance and for one moment considered falling to his knees.

He didn’t. Wouldn’t ever, not with the crowd gawking, held back only by the thin line of police tape. Couldn’t cause a scene now, not when he was a ghost.

Maybe not the type that the Winchesters knew, but as far as bureaucracy and news was concerned, Victor Henricksen was dead. And yet here he was, still living and looking out at the scorched remains of the police station where he died.

Lillith had wanted him to live. Victor would, if only to hunt her.


End file.
